Be My Baby
by Taseea
Summary: Tamaki gives Kyoya an unwelcome, but very interesting, dancing lesson. TxK fluff.


My third fanfiction, first one-shot :). I started this a long time ago but only just got around to finishing it.

This was written while listening to...you guessed it...Be My Baby by The Ronettes so it would probably be enjoyed better if your listening to (or at least know) the song. So put the song on repeat and enjoy! - well i hope you do -

* * *

"Kyoya, you are just so cold!" Tamaki was on his knees with his arms wrapped round the dark-haired boys waist.

Kyoya, meanwhile, was trying to stay looking respectable and the over-emotional blond attached to him was making this impossibly hard. Of course, despite the impossibility of it, the shadow king seemed to be succeeding.

"Tamaki—"

"You can't even dance properly you're so uncaring." Tamaki mumbled into the other boy's back.

"I do think you're wrong there Tamaki. I am perfectly capable of dancing." By this time, not only we're Tamaki's clients watching intently, but so were all the rest of the girls, and so were all the rest of the hosts. The entire room seemed to be engaging in this unscheduled performance.

"No, no, no." Tamaki dismissed him as he rose to his feet with a hand on his classmate's shoulder. "You take the steps and move in time, but you have no feeling, and, after all that is what dancing is all about; expressing your feelings!"

"If I expressed my feelings, I would hit you over the head right now," Replied Kyoya through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes. Now, I have an idea." The older boy said, brushing his comment off. Tamaki then raised his voice and announced to the other inhabitants of the fourth music room. "Can we please clear a space everyone?"

Ten minutes later, everyone, apart from the two second years, were round the outside of the room and the speakers had been set up. Kyoya stood uncomfortably in the middle of the makeshift dance floor while his blonde counterpart mucked about with the sound system.

Suddenly a strong beat filled the room and Tamaki turned to Kyoya, a grin tugging at his lips. He made his was across the room in time to the music.

'_Boom, boom-boom. Boom, boom-boom.'_

As the two sets of eyes met, Kyoya suddenly felt the temperature go up and his heart rate increase. As Tamaki reached his friend, he sprang forwards and caught Kyoya in his arms, forcing him backwards.

Kyoya had gone stiff, but had grabbed onto Tamaki's arm for support much to the amusement of the blond, not to mention the clients. He could feel himself being pulled back up as the singing started. His right hand in Tamaki's left, his left clinging to the other boy's sleeve and another hand pressed against the small of Kyoya's back.

_The night we met, I knew I needed you so._

Tamaki pulled him closer and started to travel in liquid movements. Kyoya froze up as he was dragged forwards or backwards or sideways or whatever way the King was forcing him.

"Just relax," The blonde said, loud enough for the rest of the occupants to hear as he started to sway his hips.

_We'll make them turn their heads everyplace we go, so won't you please…_

"How can I relax when I'm dancing with a guy?"

…_be mine be my baby. Be my little baby._

"You've done a lot more than that with a guy…" replied Tamaki in a whisper as a sneaky grin spread across his face. It was true, he had, and no one knew this better than Tamaki. But that still didn't change the fact that he was in public, romantic music playing, dancing with Tamaki, pressed against him with temperature rising--

Kyoya snapped out of his rather dangerous train of thought and a blush swept across his face. He realised that he had relaxed and was also moving in time to the music with Tamaki and the blush deepened, staining his face with proof of his thoughts.

_I'll make you happy baby, just wait and see._

Tamaki was whispering along to the words into Kyoya's ear, his eyes closed.

_For every kiss you give me…I'll give you three._

Kyoya was reminded off a game the two of them had played one long night a few months after they met. "It entailed roughly the same sentiment as that line" thought the dark haired boy. At least, he thought he had said it but Tamaki's grin was worrying him.

"It was a good night was it not…angel?" The Cheshire cat whispered.

Kyoya eyes opened in shock. His blush became deeper, dark enough for the girls watching closely to notice. But then, what girls were not watching closely? Now he was cringing, worrying how much they had noticed and how closely the other hosts were watching.

As the short instrumental began, Tamaki pressed their hips a little closer and you defiantly did not have to be watching closely to realise Kyoya was blushing. His palms were sweating, his face was read, his hair was becoming dishevelled and the heat was far to high to wearing so many clothes.

Tamaki seemed to notice this and started to take his steps differently in order to ensure more contact, especially, Kyoya noticed, in _that_ area. The air was suffocating the younger boy, although his captor seemed to be standing it fine, and the girls were starting to clap along with the music. The thing that alarmed Kyoya was that he was starting to _move_ along with the music, what the hell was he doing?

_Be mine, be my baby. My one and only baby._

The last line of the song was sung and the blond prince leant his classmate back, his face getting oh-so-close. The girls cooing turned to squeals of delight, Renge's superior squeal outdoing the rest as she jumped closer and took a snapshot.

In that split second the flash took to blind everyone, tamaki's lips fished their journey and he drew back. He smiled at Kyoya and Kyoya found himself smiling back.

The picture would probably show what had happened but they knew that they had till morning before the pictures would make it into some host club fanbook being spread around the school. For a few hours they were safe and they quickly left the club room, happy in this knowledge.

* * *

I couldn't think how to word things right at the end but I think it worked well enough. It was just a bit of fun anyway! Hope you liked!


End file.
